


Let's Ride

by Redravin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Infidelity, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redravin/pseuds/Redravin
Summary: The challenge is to take the last song you listened to, whether you like the actual song or not. Leave a link to the song, and the lyrics in the story notes.Construct a story or vignette putting Spock and Kirk's; Spock and McCoy; McCoy and Kirk or Spock and Uhura, or multiple pairings into the positions implied by the song. Explore the situation leading up to the contents of the song, the parameters of their relationship within it, the resolution of any conflict brought about by or in the song.Rules:Must be proseCan include lyrics but they must seem incidentalMinimum 100 wordsCan be any rating, with any content warnings.Can be in any universe including original ones.Can tie in to an episode of TOS, the movies with these characters in them (including the recent two).Can use original character if you need.Include a youtube link for the song in the notes.Fic should be named after the song.Bonus points if:The fic reads well to the song you've used.The song sets the mood for at least some of the fic.You include sex to the rhythm of the song.





	Let's Ride

    Jim was at the wheel, one hand curled loose and possessive around it…while the other held a cigarette casually. If someone had asked Spock at the academy, whether or not he would ever be sitting in the front seat of an archaic transit devise with an intoxicated human going a comfortable 60 mph down an empty Iowa highway at night; it would have been easy for him to respond in the negative. He would in fact have been completely unable to justify the way he felt utterly at ease trusting his life to his impaired Captain.  
     But for all Spock’s musings, he was not the only one in the car. So was the very person he was so preoccupied with and Jim Kirk had much bigger worries than whether or not his current course of action was logical. Kirk’s mind was full.  
     We’re promoting you to admiral.”  
     It just kept echoing. He turned it over and over again in his mind. It was the end of everything he had come to love and care about. It was the inevitable consequence of the path he had chosen. It was an agonizing separation from the enterprise. From Scotty and his ample nacelles, Sulu and his fencing, Chekov and his adorable accent, Uhura and her sharp witted teasing, from Spock…Spock the next logical Captain.  
     Maybe…maybe if they were decommissioning her he could believe it wasn’t personal…but he knew. This promotion was a punishment for his recklessness. It was the admiralty’s way of telling him he had bent one rule too many, cheated death one more time than acceptable.  
     So he was trapped, and he couldn’t think about it. He couldn’t speak about it. He couldn’t admit the truth of it. And like the last time he had been utterly trapped he hopped in a stolen car, turned up the music and drove. Only this time it was toward home not away from it. This time it was not alone and desperate, it was with the very person he was desperate for.  
     He couldn’t believe Spock was with him. He had committed at least three felonies tonight and here was Spock who had to have known.  
    “Jim” there was that voice “Could you indicate our destination.”  
     Always so proper even now, Jim exhaled a puff of smoke. He hadn’t smoked in nearly twenty years. Sixteen or so. Tarsus.  
    “We’re going to my house.”  
    “It was my understanding your residence is located in San Francisco.”  
    “More than one house Spock.”  
     That got him to shut up. Wait…Why did he want him to shut up again?  
     “Sorry Spock…I just…I got a lot of things I need to figure out”  
    “Of course, Captain.” His voice contradicted words. One thing about Vulcans…they were always curious.  
     Kirk made a turn onto the dirt road that led to his house. Trying to ignore the memories of a different dirt road, a ravine full of death. He wondered what to say to Spock. What to say to that “Of course Captain.” It would be so easy to ignore. So easy. But he owed Spock more than that.  
     He opened his mouth to speak. He had slowed down now, they were almost there. He closed his mouth. He had nothing to say. Nothing that could be shouted over the radio.  
     He went to take another puff of his cigarette. It had gone out. Irritated unaccountably he tossed it out the window. Ignoring the “Captain” that had been provoked out of his first officer.  
     He pulled to the side of the road, parked the car and was out of it so fast that Spock was taken aback, but Spock was smart and knew him and got out of the car nearly as fast.  
     “Captain if you desire to be ‘leant an ear’ as it were, mine are available”  
     “Oh relax Spock. We’re just here look” Kirk swung his arm pointing it vaguely at a dark shape on the horizon.  
      Spock silently cursed his obvious distraction and hurried to keep up with Kirk’s clumsy but long and efficient strides.  
      They stopped outside a large, slightly dilapidated building.  
      “Home sweet home” Kirk cooed sarcastically, resolvedly pushing walls up around his other issues.  
      “Captain?”  
      “What Spock?” He had been so good at being quiet earlier why wasn’t Spock restraining himself now.  
      “What is troubling you sir?”  
      “Jim…My name is Jim”  
      “What is troubling you Jim?”  
      “Nothing Spock, trust me.” Kirk laughed internally, a harsh bitter sound at his own lie.  
      “Captain, Jim you are intoxicated.”  
      Not this crap. Kirk crushed his lips against Spock.  
     “No Spock, I’m not intoxicated. I’m just living in the moment.”  
     “Perhaps once.” Spock felt an involuntary heat in his face but was proud of his ability to sound unflustered.  
      “Dammit Spock, just feel for once.” Kirk grabbed Spock’s hand and simultaneously kissed him again.  
      Spock was tired. He had been following Kirk since the morning. He had heard about his father’s remarriage just last week. He was worried about what was going to happen now that the five year mission had ended.  
      He kissed Kirk back and suppressed his guilt over a flash of dark skin in memory.  
      They stumbled through the door, vaguely slamming it shut behind them as they made their way up a flight of stairs. Spock was tired.  
      He tore Kirk’s shirt and sucked and kissed at his neck like some deranged character in a Terran vampire story. He ignored and tolerated Kirk kicking off his shoes as he walked backward onto the second floor landing. He enjoyed the clutching possessive hand at his hip as Jim got shoved into the wall, knocking down a picture frame. He secretly loved the slew of obscenities whispered in his ear just before Jim bit down on it with an odd mixture of savagery and delicacy.  
     “Bed” Jim’s eyes widened at the lack of objection, and the raspy desperation of Spock’s voice.  
     “The room across from us” he said a little breathless.  
      The next thing he knew Spock had picked him up and opened the door with a strength that left its rusty hinges creaking alarmingly.  
      Jim’s old bedroom threatened to bring back a slew of unpleasant memories so he poured his sadness over the past, his anger and fear at being trapped now into his actions and with an odd desperation kissed Spock hard on the mouth tearing at his remaining clothes and trying to get Spock’s pants off at the same time.  
     Spock sensed the urgency through Jim’s skin and threw him onto the bed before stripping quickly.  
     There was only a moment of hesitation  
     “Jim I am your friend.”  
     And then there was Spock again clutching at him for dear life.  
     He gasped from the heat of Spock’s body. The pleasure of having this man rubbing against him.  
     “Top or bottom?” Jim said. He was all business now. He had done this a thousand times, drowned out pain or loneliness with sex.  
      Spock stared at his Captain, his friend. He pushed away the memory of Nyota, sweet Nyota who had given him so much.  
      “I would prefer bottom, sir” and it was Kirk’s turn to hesitate at the vulnerability in Spock’s voice.  
     The rhythm changed and instead of rutting to pour out his unhappiness, Kirk suddenly wanted it to be about something else. He was full of a sharp and unnamable emotion for this man that he could not lose…this man he would certainly lose.  
     That’s how he ended up on his knees, making love to a tiny puckered green anus with his tongue.  
     That’s how he ended up stretching painstakingly instead of pushing right on in like he would with any other fuck in this mood.  
     That’s how he ended up going slow and being the attentive lover his reputation had him pegged as instead of the selfish one he could be.  
     That’s how he whispered “I love you” into Spock’s ear and meant it.  
     And if Spock whispered it back “I love you Jim” and if he cried the next day when he really thought about it…well that was his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6MSnfc9nPY


End file.
